This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The La protein is a multifunctional RNA binding protein mainly localized in the nucleus. Its main functions are the binding/processing of RNA polymerase III transcripts and its regulation of mRNAs translation. The protein is overexpressed in several cancers and our work focuses on the question whether the aberrant expression of the RNA-binding protein contributes to cancer development. We hypothesize that SUMO-modification of the La protein affects its RNA-binding activity and/or subcellular localization.